


Stuck

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [82]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Humor, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: For a prompt on Tumblr by http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/





	

Hux pointedly refused to look at his little brother as he stepped inside, focused instead on a point on the wall above Kylo’s head. The pair were shirtless, in the process of starting some erotic foreplay when the incident happened. Kylo had started to give Hux’s nipples some attention with his mouth and then...

And then his tongue piercing caught on Hux’s nipple piercing and the two became stuck.

Techie tilted his head to the side, frowning. “How..?”

“Please do not ask,” Hux murmured. He growled when he heard Kylo whine and he pointedly flicked his ear in revenge before finally looking at his little brother. “Please help us?”

The younger Hux just sighed and nodded, bending down to work on getting the two apart.


End file.
